Beso
by Ada Ross
Summary: Alfons está desesperado: lo quiere, y lo quiere ya. Heiderich/Edward. NC-17.


**Título:** Beso.  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Pareja:** Heiderich/Edward.  
**Palabras:** 2944.  
**Advertencias:** pre-CoS. NC-17.  
**Notas:** esto en teoría lo escribí para una tabla, y al final se quedó sólo en esto D: .

* * *

Esa insana obsesión le había robado horas de sueño a lo largo de la semana, le había hecho ir a la Universidad con salpicaduras de café en la camisa, o arrollar a una anciana en medio de la calle mientras caminaba en dirección a casa. El último percance ya le había puesto en alerta: o hacía algo al respeto, o acabaría matando a alguien. Estar a punto de incendiar la fábrica de Herr Oberth porque él tendría que haber vigilado que los motores no se sobrecalentasen fue el toque de aviso. Creyó que por culpa de él había perdido hasta su trabajo, y pudo sentirse afortunado del carácter bonancible de Herr Oberth, que únicamente le advirtió con un simple _"para la próxima, estate pendiente del trabajo y deja de pensar en las musarañas"_. Las musarañas, sí. Una carcajada mordaz retumbó dentro de su cabeza: el _problema_ residía principalmente en la cuestión que le hacía quedarse embobado a la primera de cambio.

Y lo peor es que tenía que convivir día y noche con el objeto de tal desconcierto. Era nada más y nada menos que aquel extranjero demente de carácter irascible y provocable que decía venir de un mundo donde la alquimia superaba a la ciencia en sí. Un desequilibrado, dirían muchos; y ciertamente Edward Elric daba el perfil. Un tanto insocial, ideas febriles, aspecto inusual -¿quién diablos tenía los ojos _dorados_?-. Alfons también se sintió confundido las primeras veces que habló con él; pero el destino había querido que acabasen haciendo buenas migas, viviendo juntos y, en última instancia, darle un giro de 360 grados a la pacífica vida de Alfons Heiderich.

Porque ahora era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward Elric. Y no de cualquier forma. Lo que estaba volviendo loco al pobre Heiderich eran sus labios, labios que veía en todas partes y que en sueños besaba. El accidente en la fábrica fue el punto culminante de una serie de días donde su cabeza, adormecida, apenas era capaz de racionalizar como la persona sensata que era.

Necesitaba acabar con semejante carga, desquitarse de una vez, sacar la espinita como solían decir.

Dos días después del incidente, encontró la oportunidad. Ahí o nunca, se dijo.

Acababa de llegar al diminuto piso que compartía con Edward. Cuando cruzó la puerta, el aroma de guiso requemado llegó hasta su nariz; seguramente fruto de uno de los tantos intentos fallidos de Edward por hacer algo más o menos comestible. Colgó la chaqueta oscura en el perchero de la entrada y caminó despacio hasta la cocina, donde nadie le esperaba. Arrugó el ceño y buscó con la mirada señales del paso de su compañero: cazos y vasos sucios reposaban en la pila, la encimera abarrotada de cacharros de cocina y algún que otro cajón cerrados a medias. Ese desastre era síntoma del paso de Elric por allí, y sin embargo no estaba por ninguna parte.

—¿Edward? —llamó, rompiendo el silencio.

Oyó algo gruñir en la habitación de al lado, el dormitorio, seguido de un quejido.

—Estoy… aquí… —respondió la inconfundible voz del rubio. Aunque sonó más aguda y un tanto forzada.

Arrastró los pies hasta el dormitorio, preguntándose qué demonios estaría haciendo él allí cuando sólo eran las ocho de la tarde. Nada más abrir la puerta, obtuvo una respuesta inmediata que hizo que su estómago diese un vuelco y que sus mejillas se encendiesen.

Enganchado con las piernas a la litera superior, Edward hacía abdominales bocabajo como si tratase de un simio. Sabía de la espectacular agilidad de éste, y su cuerpo decía mucho, pero aquello ya rozaba el límite de lo inverosímil.

—¿Cómo…? —comenzó a decir en un hilo de voz, reponiéndose todavía.

—Necesitaba algo de ejercicio —aclaró mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se enderezaba un poco hasta que tocaba con la frente sus rodillas.

_Respira hondo, Alfons Heiderich. Esto es un producto más de su imaginación, respira, vamos. Uno, dos, uno, dos…_

Imposible. Gracias a unos reflejos que no creía poseer, agarró al aire la camiseta empapada que Edward acababa de lanzarle. Y luego sus pupilas se ensancharon al contemplar al centro donde convergían todas sus obsesiones con el torso desnudo, los músculos tensados, las gotas transparentes de sudor que recorrían su vientre, la boca entreabierta y algún gemido que escapaba por su garganta. En resumen, su perdición absoluta.

En otro momento habría replicado, aduciendo que él no era su criada personal y que la ropa sucia se la lavase él mismo. Pero allí, parado en el umbral de la puerta, no estaba por la labor de abrir la boca si no era para meter la lengua en la de Edward. Las sienes le palpitaban y notaba sus puños apretándose de tal forma que empezaba a hundir las uñas en la carne. Él había sido un chico modosito y sosegado cuya máxima aspiración en la vida era trabajar entre pólvora y engranajes. ¿Por qué ahora lo único que tenía en mente era a ese inquilino que había entrado en su casa tan repentino? ¿Qué _coño_ tenía que lo estaba volviendo tan o más desquiciado de lo que él estaba? Frustrado y sumergido en una sensación parecida a la ebriedad, mezclada con tintes de desesperación profundamente humana, tiró la camiseta al suelo y dio dos zancadas hasta colocarse frente a frente con Edward. Éste se detuvo, su cuerpo aún pendido de las barras metálicas.

—Eh, así no me dejas moverm…

No acabó la oración. Alfons sujetó la cabeza de Edward entre sus manos, algunas hebras de cabello resbalando por sus dedos, mojadas. Observar el rostro de alelado que se le había quedado al revés fue incluso un incentivo más para terminar por fin con suplicio. Le besaría, ya tendría tiempo de cargar con las consecuencias. Al menos ahora la posición impedía que Ed le propinase un soberano puñetazo en la mandíbula, que quizás era de las cosas que más temía de aquel asunto.

Atrapó el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Su nariz rozando el mentón de Edward, el tacto áspero contra la piel del vello que comienza a crecer. Las yemas de sus dedos buscaron autómatas la mandíbula; la tanteó, de arriba abajo, desdibujando círculos aquí y allá alrededor, hasta que encontraron sus bocas. Oía y sentía la respiración agitada de Edward sobre su nuez. Un escalofrío a través de la columna activó su cuerpo entumecido, paralizado, y por fin sus labios empezaron a moverse sobre los de Edward.

Ni siquiera el significativo hecho de que Elric estuviese _cooperando_ le importaba en esos segundos. Sus sentidos habían perdido cualquier facultad que no estuviera concentrada en las bocas de ambos. Su lengua descendía hasta el interior de la cavidad de Edward, acariciando el paladar, deslizándose por encima de cada diente, palpando las paredes. Ambas lenguas tropezaron y comenzó una pugna por tomar el control. Era húmedo contra húmedo, alientos entremezclados, saliva de sabor amargo. Era como fuego contra hielo derritiéndose. Era hambriento, salvaje. Era _sexual_.

Sus manos, antes petrificadas a cada lado del rostro del rubio, tomaron el control de sí mismas. En los breves segundos que sus bocas se separaban para volver a embestir con más fuerza, los dedos delgados de Alfons rozaban la comisura de los labios de su compañero. Calientes, hinchados, lientos. Edward ahogó un gruñido dentro de su boca, incitador. Heiderich, como víctima de un embrujo, profundizó hasta que el aire no cruzase entre sus bocas. Había algo desbocado en ese contacto, impaciente y depredador. Edward no besaba; mordía sus labios. Cuando el brazo en tensión de éste envolvió su cuello, Alfons advirtió por primera vez qué estaba pasando, qué había hecho y adónde los estaba llevando esa vorágine de lenguas enredadas, saliva y alientos encontrados.

—Ed… ward —balbució con voz quebrada; parecía que no había tomado aire en horas—. Edward… déjam…

No surtió efecto. La lengua de Edward seguía hundida hasta su gaznate y no tenía intenciones de abandonar. La presión que ejercían los músculos rodeando su nuca no ayudaba; y Alfons temía, porque aquella postura escorzada amenazaba con dejar a Elric en el suelo de un momento a otro.

—Edward… —volvió a mascullar. Sentía el cosquilleo subiendo desde su pecho, síntoma de un ataque de tos. Necesitaba oxígeno, ya. Y las situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

Cogió la muñeca de Edward y con un fuerte tirón obligó a éste a deshacer el agarre. Liberado, retrocedió varios pasos y comenzó a toser. Edward, sin embargo, se tambaleó y con ruidoso estrépito cayó al suelo de bruces. Heiderich abrió los ojos inmediatamente al oír el estruendo: ahora Elric estaba desparramado en el suelo, sus extremidades contorsionadas de una forma que a Alfons le produjo dolor sólo de verlas. Si no se había partido la crisma, tendría que dar gracias por llevar implantes.

—Scheiβe! ¿Estás bien? —exclamó, abalanzándose sobre él.

—¿Tú qué crees? —imprecó—; joder, creo que me he roto algo...

Con ayuda de Heiderich, Edward recobró la compostura. Su cabello dorado estaba más despeinado que antes, y la señal de una magulladura en el hombro derecho pronosticaba un futuro morado, seguramente doloroso. Elric juró varias veces, farfullando entre dientes insultos en inglés y maldiciendo esto y aquello mientras masajeaba la zona condolida del cuello, cerca de la clavícula. Había sido una caída aparatosa; y Heiderich era consciente de que parte -toda- la culpa era suya. Avergonzado, un ligero rubor afloró en sus pómulos y agachó la cabeza. El recuerdo de lo que les había llevado hasta ahí aún presente en su mente.

—Lo-lo siento, Edward —empezó a decir, temblando y con la voz acongojada—. Dios, ¿qué he hecho? —murmuró, más bajito y llevándose una mano a la cara.

Realmente había perdido el control. Del todo.

Ahora vendría la parte del puñetazo, y Alfons, precavido, cerró los párpados ante el inminente ataque.

Pero la única violencia que recibió por parte de Edward fue la sacudida que dio cuando él lo atrapó por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó hasta escasos centímetros de su rostro. Podía ver el brillo feroz que destilaban los irises ámbar.

—Ya que te dedicas a acosar a tus compañeros de piso mientras están indefensos, podrías tener los huevos de acabar lo que has empezado —rugió, con ese tono exaltado que empleaba cada vez que algo le sacaba de sus casillas. Alfons palideció ante aquella... ¿amenaza? Lo que fuera. Edward quería seguir. No le había golpeado, ni le había gritado. No. Estaba reclamando, exigiendo.

_Gott im Himmel, ahora_ sí _que estoy acabado._

No obstante, Edward nunca se había caracterizado por la paciencia; y en aquella situación no estaba por la labor de esperar la reacción de Heiderich, que parecía estar asimilando los sucesos con una mueca entre sorprendida y aterrorizada. Así que, sin demora, Edward se lanzó contra Alfons y lo tumbó en el suelo. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina, enseñando sus colmillos.

—Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? —siseó, y acto seguido bajó los labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

El corazón de Alfons iba a _estallar_ si continuaba latiendo a ese ritmo, golpeando las paredes de su tórax. Ahora él, que había comenzado el juego por puro instinto, estaba atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Edward, que, si bien no era muy grande, era demasiado fuerte para Heiderich. Él solo se había buscado acabar así, de aquella forma, y todo en unos pocos minutos. Notaba su cuerpo estremecerse con cada suspiro que Edward daba cerca de su oído, con el simple roce de las hebras doradas que acariciaban su piel.

_Pero esto es lo que quería._

Su entrepierna respondía por él, y la presión en los pantalones aumentaba. Maldición, claro quería aquello. Demasiado. Quería que Edward le arrancase la camisa a mordiscos, que lamiese su casi torso lívido, que le hiciese vibrar bajo su lengua húmeda. Quería que sus dedos se cerniesen alrededor de su entrepierna y le masturbase, sentir el mismo aliento que había notado sobre su cuello minutos antes allí, en sus ingles. _Quería_ que Edward le _follase_, en aquel instante y allí, tirados en el suelo y sudados. Es lo único que había deseado en las últimas semanas, o meses, quién sabe. Lo había querido desde que había conocido a ese loco.

Y Edward pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. Abandonó el cuello de Alfons e irguió la espalda; de nuevo, aquella mueca peligrosa dibujaba en sus labios. Tomó entre sus dedos la camisa y empujó hacia los lados, desgarrando la prenda en dos partes y dejando a la vista el pecho blanquecino y delgado de Alfons. Éste titubeó. Si hubiera querido moverse, habría sido incapaz. Su cuerpo estaba rígido bajo el peso de Edward, montado a horcajadas sobre él. Sentía ese temor, la duda que precede al punto álgido. Estaba aterrado porque en la vida había hecho nada parecido; y sin embargo, sentiría ese terror para la eternidad si eso conllevaba tener la lengua del objeto de sus sueños más obscenos deslizándose alrededor de sus pezones, marcando el límite de cada músculo con un rastro de saliva y rozando con su mano izquierda cada parte expuesta de su cuerpo, erizándole el vello. Mientras, la mano derecha viajaba hasta la más que notable erección de Alfons. Movió ligeramente las caderas y el roce deliberado puso cada nervio de Heiderich de punta.

Antes de desabrochar el botón, Edward acercó su rostro hasta la boca de Alfons y la volvió a devorar con ansia.

Como señal de consentimiento, Heiderich apartó a Edward con la mano y éste quedó nuevamente con la espalda recta y sus ojos clavados en los azules de Alfons desde su posición privilegiada. Quería ver los ojos de Edward mientras le masturbaba, quería verlos y perderse en ellos, sentir el peligro que transmitían.

No se hizo esperar. Desabrochó el botón, la cremallera y bajó lo suficiente su ropa interior. Empezó apoyando un dedo en la punta, luego descendió poco a poco, regalando caricias. Formó un círculo alrededor y entonces rodeó con sus dedos la erección. Ardía. Masajeó, despacio y metódico, más relajado y paciente de lo que nunca habría creído ver a Edward. Alfons jadeó, ahogando gemidos que se perdían en su garganta. Vislumbraba la silueta de Edward, triunfante, devolviéndole la mirada. Ahora no sonreía; sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Heiderich. Los dedos envolviendo su entrepierna, y la mano que subía y bajaba, pausada. Dios. Cada movimiento, por muy lento que fuera, era como una sacudida que removía su cuerpo entero. Quería gritar, y conforme el ritmo de Edward avanzaba sus caderas respondían solas meciéndose al compás. Incapaz de sostener más la mirada de Edward, rendido ante el interminable vaivén de su mano sobre su entrepierna, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los párpados cerrados. Mordió su labio inferior, aunque los gemidos eran cada vez más y más fuertes, y contenerlos era imposible.

Entonces oyó los suspiros de Edward acompañando a los suyos propios. Entreabrió los ojos y sus pupilas advirtieron el cuerpo convulsionado de Edward, al tiempo que su mano derecha desaparecía bajo sus pantalones cortos. Pero Heiderich no tuvo tiempo de ver más: la última sacudida y el orgasmo hizo que su espalda se arquease, una sensación inexplicable atravesando cada parte de su anatomía. Dejó escapar un grito de alivio y segundos después tuvo la sensación de haber corrido de una punta a otra de Europa. Estaba extenuado y la respiración se le entrecortaba. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano izquierda; la otra la llevó hasta el muslo de Edward. Intentó enderezarse y _echar una mano_ -literalmente- a su compañero; pero éste, con el rostro contraído y el labio a punto de sangrar por la fuerza con la que se lo mordía, posó su mano libre sobre el cuello de Heiderich y le detuvo. A esa distancia, los gemidos de Edward casi rozaban sus oídos. Dispuesto a no quedarse allí parado una vez él había terminado, dejó que Edward acabase por sí solo el trabajo manual mientras él apresaba su boca de nuevo y comenzaba a frotar sus labios, a lamerlos y morderlos, tal y como habían hecho antes.

Edward no se contuvo, y no importaba si Alfons aprisionaba su lengua dentro de su boca, él conseguía gritar y jadear, cada vez más alto.

—_Joder, oh dios… dios… la put…_ —mascullaba con voz ronca, apretando sus labios contra los de Heiderich.

Cuando sintió el semen caliente y espeso sobre su vientre, paró. Permanecieron allí, quietos, la frente apoyada sobre la del otro y tomando bocanadas de aire.

—¿Es… es la primera vez que haces… esto? —susurró Alfons, vacilante y recuperando aún el aliento.

Edward soltó una carcajada áspera.

—Definitivamente.

…

—Edward, yo…

El inesperado brinco que dio Edward le impidió continuar. Se puso en pie y miró por un instante sus manos, pegajosas. Se aproximó hasta la puerta, donde Alfons antes había lanzado su camiseta y la cogió.

—Mejor que te limpies —dijo, indicando con su cabeza el estómago de Heiderich, para después arrojársela de nuevo. Éste bajó la mirada y se percató de que el semen seguía allí. Enrojeció hasta la médula y musitó una respuesta entre dientes. _¿Por qué siempre me quedo abochornado? Dios, qué vergüenza. ¿Qué hemos hecho?_ martilleaba la vocecita de su conciencia, incansable. La diversión había acabado; ahora tenía que hacer frente a la situación. Y, francamente, no sabía por donde cogerla.

Entre sus lamentos y reprimendas, la figura de Edward, que había ido hacia la cocina, regresó hasta el marco de la puerta.

—¿No vienes? —cuestionó, extrañado, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta—. Vamos, levanta el culo; creo que tenemos que hablar.

Iba a ser una noche _muy_ larga.

**-fin-**


End file.
